You Remind Me
by highland-daughter
Summary: Coulson is not a superhero. He is not a true Avenger. But he is always on the front line, always in the line of fire, and yet Loki has never attempted to harm him. Coulson questions this and receiving a rather surprising answer. !COMPLETE!


_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Marvel. I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** For touching moments.  
**Author:** Inspired by a prompt on **norsekink**._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Coulson may not have been the strongest or smartest man working for SHIELD. But he was one of the most observant. He picked up on things much sooner than most and one of the things he'd become keenly aware of was that during the Avengers battles with Loki, the Trickster had never once attempted to harm him.

Even when he was out on the front line, an easy target what with him being an ordinary human, Loki had never once made a move against him. Hell, there had been one battle that the Trickster had even protected him from a crazed goon being used by…who ever the Avengers had been fighting that day. Honestly there were just too many villains to try and keep track of those that remained locked up.

Coulson hadn't told anyone about that day. He hadn't spoken of how he'd been taken by surprise, shot in the shoulder and had a gun pointed between his eyes seconds before Loki had appeared. The goon hadn't survived the confrontation with the God of Lies. Not that Coulson had complained then and he wasn't complaining now. But that situation had stirred confusion and curiosity.

Which was why Coulson was currently sitting on a park bench waiting for Loki.

It had been nearly six weeks since the Trickster had saved him and Coulson had been unable to figure out Loki's motives. So he'd finally decided it was best to go directly to the source of the conundrum and get an answer. Even if there was a relatively good chance that Loki wouldn't answer him honestly. The Trickster had earned his nickname Liesmith afterall.

"Philip."

The rich, slightly accented voice drew Coulson from his thoughts and he looked up to find Loki standing there. Dressed in a suit with a green scarf wrapped around his neck, Loki looked like a business man out for an afternoon stroll. Coulson had to admit to himself, it was a good look on the Trickster. "Loki," he greeted the Trickster with a nod and gestured to the bench. "Would you like to sit?"

Loki gave him one of his half grins and slowly sat. His right leg crossing over his left and his hands folded almost professionally on his knee. "I assume you didn't ask me here just for my company, Philip."

"And I assume you're not as unintelligent as you're making yourself out to be."

Loki's grin slipped away and the Trickster glanced off down the path, watching two joggers. "You wish to know why I've never targeted you in battle."

It wasn't a question, Coulson knew it wasn't, but he responded regardless. "Yes."

Silence stretched between them for quite a long while and Coulson was just beginning to think that the Trickster wouldn't answer the question when, quiet as a butterfly's wings, the answer slipped from pale lips.

"You remind me of my mother."

Coulson blinked once. Twice. A third time.

Well that certainly hadn't been the response he'd expected. Before he could ask what Loki meant, the Trickster continued.

"You're always there, Phillip. Like my mother was. You're not a soldier or a hero. You are not an Avenger. Not as the others are and yet you always stand beside them. You defend them. Comfort them. You are, to them, what my mother once was to me. A loyal and loving confidant. A beacon of light in the dark. My mother served as such to not only Thor and I, but to Odin. To many of Asgard. Like her, you are…special."

Loki's head turned and acidic green eyes met grey and held. Coulson saw something in the Trickster then that he'd never seen before. He saw a need, a desire, for acceptance. Even if it were from just a single person. Coulson doubted very few people before Loki's fall had treated him as the Trickster had just described. He doubted few had looked and seen the truth that the God of Lies tried desperately to hide. The vulnerable man beneath the harsh and cold exterior. The man who, like everyone, just wanted one person to see the real them.

Coulson could relate to that. He really could.

Just as Coulson started to say something, to try and reach out to Loki, his cell phone rang. Silently cursing the terrible timing he tugged the annoying device from his belt. He answered it with a firm declaration of "This is Coulson."

He listened as Fury informed him of yet another run in with Doom and that he was needed. He told the Director he'd be there quickly. As he disconnected the call, he wasn't surprised to find Loki standing, clearly ready to depart. Standing, he reached out and let his hand rest against the Trickster's arm. He saw the surprised and mildly confused emotions shimmer in those expressive eyes before both were quickly masked.

"If you ever need to…talk, or just relax with someone," he said casually, like he wasn't taking a tremendous leap of faith. "My door is always open."

Loki nodded and watched as the SHIELD agent hurried off, once more about to throw himself in harms way for fools who didn't know enough to safeguard the most important member of their little team. With a deep breath, Loki teleported away, heading for the battle he could even now sense. If the Avengers would not keep the man safe than it was up to him. Even if he did so discretely so none knew. Not even Coulson.

He would defend Coulson just as he would have Frigga. Just as he still would defend her.

For though there was much Loki knew or guessed at, there was something he deeply knew and believed. And that was that the realms were better with people like Philip Coulson in them.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author: **Fin!_


End file.
